Kaiju War Dossier
by zagor03
Summary: I follow the war from the first to the last day, interview many of those that participate in the this war. Many people told me their stories on how they survived the war, how they see it and what they feel. There was lots of heores in this war. Heroes who sacrifice themself for good of others. This is the timeline of events that happend in this terrible war.


**Kaiju War Dossier**

**Kaiju (Japanese) – great monster**

**Jaeger (German) – hunter**

**My name is Jerry Charen, I was journalist during the war and I followed every event that happen during what we call a Kaiju war. I collect and cataloged everything during my journeys, events, monsters, battles and all those that participate in them. I interview numerous people civilians and PPDC personnel. **

**I take on this mission because I want to show it from other side then what would you see from television or any other media. To tell the story of all those men and women who sacrifice themselves and who protect us against monsters.**

**I did it for my family, for my friends, for my country and for all people on world and future generations that will follow us. **

**This is dedicated to all who were affected by the war. For all those that were lost but never forgotten and all those that survived and help tell this story.**

**Chapter I: K-Day & Trespasser**

**Captain Joseph Davis and was part of San Francisco National guard. They were first to engage with Trespasser. **

We arrived to San Francisco only thirty minutes after creature emerge and destroyed Golden Gate Bridge and then proceeding to city itself. Everyone was scared, but almost none show it, shit I was scared to and with thirty four years and eight years already in army I was veteran. I returned two months ago prior to attack from Afghanistan, I saw some serious shit there. I was even trapped with with my squad when group of Taliban's ambush us on our way back to camp. Two Humwees destroyed and at least six killed. I was wounded in my shoulder nothing serious of course but still it hurt like hell. After I return home I said to myself "Jose you are home with your family you are safe". I remain in National Guard; I couldn't get myself to go civilian again.

Then it happen, we saw destruction of Golden Gate Bridge on TV before we were deployed to fight this monster whatever it was. On route to city, I could hear my friends making jokes. We suppose to kill creature that was around three hundred feet tall. With what our rifles, rocket launchers? You don't need to be scientist to understand how useless our weapons are against that thing. During our approach we could see lots of fighters attacking creature from all side. They fired everything they got on that creature that received name Trespasser. But we call it Axe-Head because of shape of his head. We could see the monster destroying everything in its path. It was ugliest thing I ever saw. It had Large Axe in mid of its head which gives it even scarier look. It had two eyes from each side and large jaw. We could clearly see orange breath coming from its mouth. It had bulky and well armored body capable to withstand punishment from all our weapons. Two sets of arms, one bigger which had what appears two fused arms in one that end with three digit claws. And smaller pair similar to first without fused parts. As we close we could see that none of fighter weapons working. Even F-22 the most advanced fighter on world was unable to wound it. Yeah there were some minor wounds; we could see something blue, its blood bursting out. But nothing really hurt it, even those little wounds that fighters did, creature didn't pay attention on them at all. I ask my superior officer Major Aaron Chendler how the hell we kill it. He didn't have any answer, he simply didn't know. But I know major for some time and I know he would not stop. He inform me that tanks and other vehicles arriving and that we must stop or at least slow creature so that police can have more time to evacuate city. Our strength at first was only eighty six men, which were two standard platoons. Major want us to set perimeter directly in creatures path. Yeah, a perimeter, the only problem is, that if human enemy try to invade we know all its weakness and we could set traps and stop it. But in case of this creature not only it was so huge, what was point in shooting it when our bullets can't do anything. It would only irritate it and cause it to attack us and then god help us all.

**So what did you do?**

Follow orders. No matter how ridiculous they may be I still follow them. We had to, if we want to prevent all those civic to be killed. Second platoon was leaded by second Lieutenant Marvis he took his men and set perimeter across the main street. In taller buildings form which he could have good firing arces. I stayed with mayor and first platoon from behind.

**You are been deployed to downtown right?**

Yes, after destroying the bridge Trespasser immediately attack Marina district, Pacific Heights, Richmond district, we set up ambush on Gough Street and Geary Boulevard. We were informed that other units also taking defensive position. In what would I later say useless attempt to stop the creature.

**Did creature, I mean Trespasser comes?**

Of course he did. He didn't stay in one part of city to much he systematically destroy as much as possible in one part then in second part then moving again. He causes lots of damage in short, very short time. By the time he arrived we got some tank power. M1A2 Abrams arrived. All units open fire on creature in same time but it was all for nothing, even the tank shells didn't damage it. And it continues to closing. Major orders immediate evacuation but it was late, at least for most of the second platoon. Trespasser smashes with one of its main arms building in which the second platoon was. It turns it into ruble with only one smash.

**Is there any survivors?**

Entire building collapse, we didn't see anyone that escapes. Nobody survived. Forty two soldiers killed in one second. Even if not all were killed, those that survived died later and by the time site were cleared only bodies could be found. We immediately start to retreat. One platoon was just lost we couldn't do much. Tanks didn't pass better. Two tanks were crushed by Trespassers big clawled foots. And each time one tank or armored vehicles were crushed you could hear poof – poof. Third tank was taken by creature and thrown away. It took almost seventy ton tank and throws it like a toy. After creature was killed it took month before they located all destroyed vehicles and their crews. We couldn't stop it; we didn't know what to do. Our orders were pulling back and regroup but each time we would lose more people. And it wasn't our only problem fighting the Trespasser, we had another problem.

**Kaiju blue?**

Yeah, we didn't know how to call it in first, it was later that kaiju blood was called kaiju blue. You see Trespasser wasn't really wounded or hurt in any way. But he had lots of tiny little holes that were created by fighters, helicopters, tanks and artilleries and even navy's tomahawk missiles. And each of those holes would release blood. Blood that at first we didn't know that was toxic for us.

Kaiju blood becomes serious problem especially after first two days, many soldiers and even civilians that were in area that came in contact with its blood soon become sick, very sick.

**What were the symptoms?**

Well there were many different symptoms; some people could battle it longer. Faintness and dizziness were first sign, constant vomit and blood leaks from nose and ears were what we called second stage. There were three stages of infection with kaiju blue. First was as I said faintness and dizziness, people reflexes were slower and their eyes focus was weaker. Second stage was almost as constant vomit. People couldn't function normal; they couldn't eat or even drink. And constant vomit definitely weakens them more and more. Third and final stage was total shutdown of internal organs, in some cases organs would shut one by one, in others all in same time, like someone hit off switch. This would usually be if person gets into too much contact with kaiju blue.

**There were those who survived poisoning? **

Of course there was, but in many causes it would probably be better they didn't. It was pain, constant pain, those who recover bare scares on skin (if get into direct contact with kaiju blue). Others were paralyzed or vegetative. Minimal exposure to it could also be bad for health, it can disorder body functions creating many fatal diseases which would kill or hurt the exposed person.

There was also additional and I would say very painful way to get sick, it was inhalation. If victim inhaled kaiju blue it will begin cough a blue vapor. Problem with this is that would burn the lungs and it would suffocate victim. Kaiju blue was a problem of course. It was major problem because we deal with it for the first time. During the Manila attack many civilians would be exposed to it, on a much bigger scale.

**You said on a bigger scale, but isn't Trespasser spread it in San Francisco to?**

It did, but only from its wounds. The only thing Trespasser did was destroying the city. Many people lost their lives because of falling buildings and debris. We couldn't know how many were killed directly by Trespasser, did creature eat humans or not. There was never footage about it. And really I don't think it exists. Trespasser blood that infects the area came from those wounds our planes and other weapons did. It did contaminate the city but not on the same level that Hundun will do six months later in Manila.

**How much people you think died in Trespassers attack on San Francisco? How much were lost before military finally drop nuke on it?**

I must correct you, there was no one nuke, we fire three of them on Trespasser. Those were low yield tactical nukes but still strong enough to kill it and contaminate area with radiation. Casualties were high, not as it was predicted but still high. About ten or fifteen thousand people died, and this counts civilians and military personal. The only reason we didn't lost more is evacuation. Army and police evacuate roughly 99% San Francisco citizens to safety. And from all branches we lost most, some eight hundred were lost in six days. This is really low number compared to some battles in human history. But it was still high for us.

**How did you react on usage of nuclear weapons?**

It wasn't my decision thank the god on that. But I can say that it was only way to stop it. We threw everything on it. But none of our military equipment was adequate to fight the kaiju. Tanks and other armored vehicles would simply be crushed or sweeps away. Our hand weapons were useless. Air force was unable to stop it with all of their wonders. Only weapons that did work at least partiary were Spookey gunships and Tomahawk cruise missiles. In the end we win the battle, but that was Pyrrhic victory. We lost a city and lots of people in those six days.

**What was reaction of the American citizens and people all around the world?**

Do you mean critics from our own people and world reaction on attack?

**Yes both.**

Our own people believed we could save the city, if we used different strategy of attack. We could prevent usage of nuclear weapons on our own soil. But simply we couldn't, yes I don't claim that in the end we would probably kill the Trespasser with conventional weapons but it would take a lot more than six days. And creature would destroy more cities and kill more people than it did in this week of hell. There was protest against president and military high command about using nukes but what else could we use. What was reaction of the world? I think most of the world was shocked, surprised, of course there was numerous condolences from all sides of world coming to citizens of San Francisco. But there was also those said that it was punishment from the gods, for everything we did to the world.

I didn't believe in that crap. I didn't have time to. My unit continues fighting for next six days till we were ordered to retreat, nukes were then dropped and they kill the creature. If brass knew this they would throw a nuke at the first day.

…..

**Matthew Lewinstein was part of one of first HAZMAT teams that arrived to location where Trespasser died. Their job was to measure and study the creature before it could be disposed. **

After we arrived we immediately start working. We were also needed to be very careful; first there was kaiju blue all around us, second radiation from nukes. We work in shifts no longer then hour or two before we were replaced. It was hard at first not knowing from where to start. We take lots of samples which will scientists use to determine from where this creature originated. Military was especially interested in its armor, naturally. There was lots of thing we find out, including that it hold much smaller parasitic creatures, they were not aggressive as the big one. But they didn't survive long.

**How long it took to remove creature from place where it fell?**

Hm I don't know really I didn't count the days. But if must guess about three weeks or so. After both military and civilian scientists taken enough samples creature was then moved in pieces to its final resting location outside the city. It sculls on the other hand remains. It was cleared and displayed in newly open museum. Of course this will be practice even in future, many kaiju end there where they fell but parts of them would be taken for museums. At that time we didn't know that many parts of kaiju actually have some healthy possibilities and that they can cure many of our diseases. Could you imagine our surprise when we find about this. I think that those dam black marketers profited most. They were those who realize that. But at the time when Trespasser attacks we didn't had clue about it. Nobody who studies the samples even think of using them in medicine. We didn't care about what they do with those we are after all the cleaning team. Our first priority when we arrived was to deal with kaiju blue. It was highly toxic to humans but not only to us, was it toxic to other animals and Earth as well. Once we dealt with it we could proceed to creature itself. Other teams would spread across the city to clean every bit of it. Hospitals (that still worked) were full of injured and infected people with kaiju's blood. Many of those died in terrible agonies, and doctors couldn't do anything for them. Those that survived had many problems with their health. Organs would simply shut itself one day without any known reason. And when autopsy was made it would be found that those organs were infected with kaiju blue. We did clean the city from kaiju blue, but it was all for nothing.

**How so?**

Well you just had attack by giant alien with toxic blood, and it was killed by three tactical nuclear missiles. We solved problem with its carcass and its blood but we couldn't deal with radiation. Most of the city was radiated and people simply couldn't return.

San Francisco remains empty like a ghost town. Nobody remains in the city. Except maybe looters who raid city shops. Government promise that they will clear the city from radiation and that once again San Francisco would be full of life, that newer happens. You would ask why? Answer was simple. First even if you somehow find a way to get rid of radiation it would need enormous resources to restore city to pre-attack state. It was simply to build new city for survivors. And that was what happens. President did promise that one day people will go back to San Francisco but not now.

I always said that life was more important than any other man mad thing. City itself can be rebuilt, but those people that died cannot return. San Francisco was abandoned but no doubt one day it will be restored and full of life again.

….

**Exact number of those that died during Trespassers attack was never clear; it was believed that some ten to fifteen thousand people lost their lives during those six days. It was close to thirty thousand, not to mention all those that died during next few years' duo exposure to kaiju blood. New city was created near Sacramento that holds survivors. Usage of nuclear weapons against the Trespasser wasn't going well. Protests raged all around the States for weeks after the attack. Citizens believed that military could kill creature without using the nukes but truth was different. **

**The world was never the same after this attack, nobody, even I didn't know that this was only a beginning. **

**NOTE: **I used WWZ template to write this story. Each chapter would be about some event(battle), or interview. I hope you will like the story. Plz review and favorite.


End file.
